lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Locust
The Locust Horde was a race of reptilian humanoids that until Emergence Day, appears to have remained in the subterranean regions of earth and one of many races you can choose to be when creating a character. The Locust Horde's primary goal is to populate the surface of earth. The Locust wage a tactically beneficial war of genocide against the Humans. This civil war has been going on for an undetermined amount of time, and is gradually forcing the Locust out of the Hollow and into a war with humanity over who controls the surface world. All known attempts at negotiating with the Locust Horde have ended in violence, although some believed they could end the war peacefully. The Locust consist of a common race of drones and all manner of other animals that are indigenous to the underground tunnels known as the Hollow, which is a short term used to describe the hollow portions of Beautopia, which is mainly controlled by the Locust Horde. The majority of the Horde's technology was stolen or salvaged from what the Humans dumped. It appears to be at around the same level as that of humans with similar firearms, although the Locusts' arsenal seems to be more biologically based. Locust troops will use nearly any weapon, whether it is one of their own design or human-made. Physiology A typical Locust is a hulking brute of a creature, over 7 feet tall, although many are larger. They are bipedal, muscular creatures, with tough skin. They were considerably more bulky than a normal human and notably stronger physically. Their bones were heavier and show signs of extensive thickening. Grenadiers show further toughening and occasionally scarification, which appeared to further toughen the Locust's flesh. The high priest of the horde.Locust Blood is a deep reddish-orange in coloration. A Locust had multiple internal organs, as hinted by hearing multiple heartbeats from a given Locust when they run or are at critical health. Locust required oxygen like any other species, though they seemed somewhat more resistant to environmental hazards, most likely due to their harsh environment. Locust had large eyes with good depth perception in spite of the fact that they are a subterranean race. They had a noted vulnerability to flash overcompensation response (Flash-blindness), a weakness many offset with polarized goggles or blinders. Some subspecies had particularly strong eyesight and incredible depth perception; it is strongly hinted that Locust can see perfectly in total darkness, and most seemed to possess superior senses of smell. Berserkers and Myrrah were the only known female Locust. The only known method of Locust reproduction is the mating of a Berserker and a Drone by tying the female down and raping her to prevent the blind beast from killing her mate. History The Locust can trace their origins back to the New Hope Research Facility In the early years of the Pendulum Wars, many of the Imulsion miners who had taken part in the Gold Rush began developing a sickness after extended imulsion exposure. The infected members of the population were gathered by the COG and moved to New Hope where it was hoped a cure could be found. Unfortunately the Imulsion began to mutate an an early form of Lambency took hold, resulting in the Sires. Fearful of the media and political response towards these mutated people, the scientists of New Hope sealed the Sires away and took their children to Mt. Kadar. The children of the Sires had Lambency in their cells and were mutated from birth, and so the first Locust were born. To the people of Sera the origins of the Locust are shrouded in mystery, many theories on their origins have been suggested by the remaining human population. One such example is that the Locust came from a neighboring planet (or one of its moons) and feed on Imulsion. Other speculation exists saying they came from Hell or outer space. However rumors such as these are generally regarded as false. It is said by human and seran legend that locust are searching for the seven dragon balls and that one locust can use ki,but hes said to be hiding somewhere in the hollows...somewhere.... Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900 Category:Races Category:Role-Play Articles